'Addie': The Realistic Box Office Prediction
Forbes '' Today is February 8, which means we are three weeks out from the domestic debut of Sony/Gingo's Addie. The film is, the Garza House's first big flick of 2019. Presuming all goes according to plan, it could be the first Sony flick in a post-Fox world. To mark the occasion, I wanted to do one of my standard "box office prediction" posts. Truth be told, the "pessimistic" view can be boiled down to ''Archot. ''The optimistic one would be summed up as "How much did Cool Spot make again?" So the worst-case scenario is $232 million, and the best case scenario is $1.236 billion (as of this writing). Yeah, really useful, I know The "pessimistic" prediction (mixed-to-negative reviews; little distinction from it's ill-fated source film; strong competition from ''Captain Marvel, Paradoria 2, Us, Dumbo and Shazam, etc.) would be around $13 million on opening weekend, a 3.4x multiplier for a $45m total (think Smurfs: The Lost Village) and a "mere" $131m overseas (think The Emoji Movie) for an under-$180m worldwide cume which would be a huge box office bomb for Sony. That's unlikely, to say the least, but so is the possibility of it pulling a Cool Spot. That was a lightning-in-a-bottle moment, and I'd no more expect any other non-sequel Gingo movies to pull that off than we should expect any Star Wars movie to match The Force Awakens. Besides, as noted, Captain Marvel, Paradoria 2, Us, Dumbo, Pet Semetary and Shazam will be offering competition right from the get-go, with Captain Marvel ''opening one week later along with ''Paradoria 2 ''three weeks later. Nonetheless, ''Addie will be the first "big" animated event movie since Christmas. Despite this, February will be dominated by big animated sequels (The LEGO Movie 2 today and How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World opening in North America on February 22). Presuming Tim Burton's Dumbo and DC Films' Shazam skew young (and that's a big presumption), Addie will have the dominance for the "big animated flick field" until Paradoria 2 is released. The rest of the competition will mostly be horror flicks (Universal's Us, Paramount's Pet Sematary and Warner Bros./ New Line's The Curse of La Llorona) and fellow animated flicks (Laika's The Missing Link, ''Paramount's ''Wonder Park, ''and Universal's ''Paradoria 2). So if ''Addie c''licks with audiences, it will have room to soar. Provided the Tati Gabrielle/Josh Peck sci-fi comedy doesn't soar unexpectedly high or plunge surprisingly low, what are we looking at? The standard for a merely "really good" non-sequel Gingo opening is between $69 million (The Lego Movie) and $103m (Wonder Woman). That also encompasses the likes of Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strangeand Logan. If we're "realistically optimistic," then think the $117m debut of Spider-Man: Homecoming, the $123m debut of Thor: Ragnarok or the $128m (in 2013) debut of Man of Steel, an opening that would be around $140m adjusted-for-inflation. That $40m figure feels about right for upper-end expectations. Captain Marvel isn't as well known as Superman, but it'll be the first Captain Marvel flick (and the first solo-female MCU superhero movie) instead of the sixth Superman movie. Category:News articles Category:2019 Category:Gingo Category:Forbes Category:Addie